


Taste

by visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Series: Shifting Alliances 'Verse [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: I hope, M/M, PWP, which someday Miguel will stop being dense and realize, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Just another stolen moment. Miguel intrudes on Ryan on work duty for once. (A PWP missing scene that takes place in the "Shifting" universe, which you can choose to ignore or not.)
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Series: Shifting Alliances 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862302
Kudos: 6





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted to a journal/blog of some sort back sometime in 2004-2006.)
> 
> Somewhat stand-alone ficlet with the guys set during some undefined time in the "Shifting Alliances" universe. If you don't want to read that beast, just assume it's set in some strange AU where Ryan and Miguel hooked up in Season 3 to deal with El Cid. There were weird nicknames, and there was lust and love, although nobody is talking about that last one.
> 
> Warnings: it's prison, so there are offensive and bad things. Bad language, racial and homophobic slurs, and other deeply problematic language and behavior.

"Yo." Miguel called out to signal his presence in the cafeteria. (Wasn't polite or productive to sneak up on people in here.)

"Hey there." Ryan greeted, welcoming but distracted, attention focused on scribbling something on a clipboard.

Miguel hung back, just watching him. His gaze raked over Ryan's lanky frame, as the Irishman casually stood in front of a narrow metal table in the kitchen storage area. He was facing away from Miguel, dark head dipping forward just a bit to read the clipboard, white kitchen uniform hanging slightly loose off of long limbs, pants riding low on his hips. If he leaned forward just a little, he would expose a strip of pale skin.

He'd seen Ryan tense the tiniest bit, preparing to turn around when Miguel's footsteps had come within earshot, but as soon as Miguel had called out, that body had relaxed and not bothered, returning to his business.

Miguel was one of the few people that got to see Ryan this way, even if it was just him doing something boring like inventory or some shit. This was Ryan feeling calm, safe, and not keeping a keen eye on every movement in the room. Ryan was comfortable around him, going about his business, letting it steal his focus, like no one could afford to do around any of the other cabrons in here. Comfortable enough to leave his back turned, unconcerned. Not playing a part or wearing his attitude like a second skin, Ryan was human and banally real in a way that was taken from them the second they set foot in here if they wanted to survive.

Miguel took it as the small meaningful gift it truly was, even if Ryan never realized it. It was the little unspoken things, the ones that came naturally, that mattered.

Couldn't stay so far away for long. Miguel strolled up behind the other man, carefully respecting the trust Ryan was unknowingly showing by moving slow and not taking too much without warning. Not too close, just enough to feel his heat, bodies not quite brushing. 

Miguel slipped his hands over Ryan's shoulders in a brief caress, before resting his chin on one hard lean shoulder just long enough to feel him, smell him. The traces of generic soap scent had faded away to leave just him. Pure, human, and not yet dirty. Ryan, the only pleasant male scent in here, the only one Miguel liked to inhale and press close too.

"You busy, mi cielo?" He used the endearment so Ryan knew they were safely alone. Would be for a good twenty minutes. Worth the money and scheming it had taken to get there with Ryan alone. Had to take advantage of it when a truck was late and they left Ryan behind to 'wait and work'.

"Nope." He could hear the grin in Ryan's voice, not even needing to see it, as his body moved back into Miguel's, closing the tiny gap between them. Felt those bones rest against his, with that same comfort and ease.

Miguel's lips grazed the back of Ryan's neck gently. Ryan just made an encouraging noise. Short soft brown hair tickled his face as he pressed a half-open kiss across hot thin skin, practically nuzzling Ryan's neck while his hands skimmed down ribs to rest on sharp hips. Could almost taste the hint of salt against his mouth. He couldn't stop brushing kisses over Ryan's body, traveling along to the side of his throat.

When his lips parted against that nice warm curve where neck met shoulder, just above that worn uniform, tongue darting for more of that skin, Ryan rocked back against him with a soft sigh. Hand drifting around Ryan's waist, he felt the drag of roughly worn fabric against the back of it, Ryan's short button-down shirt practically inviting him to slip his touch up underneath. His palm grazed more warm skin, flat stomach. Wanted to feel Ryan's tremble there. He knew the long scar there without needing to see it, dragging fingertips gently under the curve of a lean ribcage, eyes closed as his mouth stayed in the warm crook of Ryan's neck.

He heard the clipboard clatter down, followed by the light slap of Ryan's hands splaying across the metal table, bracing himself. Heat pressed all along his body. Miguel wanted to just soak it all up. He kept the press of his hips carefully undemanding, casual and a circumstance of position. The only real thing he had to be careful about with Ryan, not to send the wrong signal when his back, that ass, was turned and vulnerable. His body felt perfect against Miguel's the way it was, close and curving into the warmth of each other. He didn't want to do anything to chase Ryan away. Wanted to keep him this close, didn’t need anything more than that.

Ryan must have known what Miguel was and wasn't trying to take, because he stayed right there, all heavy breath and trust, desire.

Miguel mouthed sensitive skin. Couldn't stop. Couldn't leave marks. But he could kiss along Ryan's throat, sucking just lightly enough to be safe. Teeth grazing damp skin. So soft, just enough to feel Ryan's shiver against him. He could still pull _that_ fucking beautiful noise from between Ryan's lips with his own.

"We're _that_ alone, then?" Ryan questioned with a breathless laugh, the Irishman's last bit of caution showing. He was checking to make sure their plans had gone off perfectly and they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Mmm-hmm." Miguel hummed his pleased answer against skin, slipping up to flick his tongue against the sensitive spot right behind Ryan's ear.

"Good." He felt Ryan move, hand leaving the brace of the table to…undo buttons. Felt the slither of fabric against his chest, Ryan shifting the slightest bit. Both of Miguel's hands just stayed on warm skin, petting over quickly exposed stomach. That worn white shirt was tossed aside on the table. Ryan didn't turn around yet, though.

Miguel pulled back just enough to glide a hand over lean pale back, stripped bare to the waist. Those low slung pants looking like more of a tease than ever. More skin to taste. More opportunities to steal that breath. He started with another ghost of a bite to the center of that cross tattoo, right there at Ryan's shoulder. Knew just how to speed Ryan's breath, keep him pressing softly back into him. Half-open mouthed kisses, slow and damply lingering.

Ryan could get him hard just like this. Didn't even have to do anything but let him touch. Feel that heat. Explore Ryan's body with his mouth. His taste. His scent. The soft uncontrolled sounds Miguel dragged out of him. He traced the smooth line of Ryan's spine all the way down, feeling all that wiry strength, going to his knees, fingers hooking in Ryan's loosely tied waistband.

Hands softly gripping hips, he guided Ryan to turn around. Looked up to see Ryan biting his damp bottom lip. Ryan reached down, stroking over his shoulders. Leisurely caresses glided over his upper body as darkened green eyes focused on him completely, fingertips grazing the back of his neck like an electric tease, a hand running over his hair.

Miguel answered the tease with kisses along the sharp curve of Ryan's hip, just damp and dirty enough to make Ryan unconsciously strain towards him. Miguel moved his mouth over pale stomach, feeling the coarse hair starting under Ryan's navel against his cheek, tickling his nose as he nuzzled there, tasting that _oh so soft_ skin leading down. Even as his tongue darted out to lick only the exposed flesh right above Ryan's dipping waistband, he was acutely aware of Ryan half-hard behind thin material. Right there.

Not yet.

He dragged his fingers down mere inches, lightly tugging on those pants, exposing just that much more skin to lick and nip. And no more. A nice wet suck below Ryan's navel that was more of a declaration of intent than just a kiss had Ryan arching his back over the table, head tilting back to almost graze the wall as his mouth fell open hotly, tongue darting out to lips. A compulsion. Miguel's gaze followed it. He shifted to stand up slowly, couldn't help it, wanted to feel the tremble of that stomach under his lips now, feel Ryan react as he worked his way back up. Miguel had to graze a hardened nipple with his teeth, making Ryan's hand clench pleasantly on the back of his head, fingers digging into his hair.

Ryan's intense gaze was all for him as rough hands pulled him up, unwavering, like the diversion was his idea. Miguel stood between his legs, driven forward into Ryan's hungry kiss. Like Ryan needed just that, lips and teeth and tongue, even more than his trapped dick grazing Miguel's thigh needed friction. Miguel followed the shift, running his hands over Ryan's sides, gripping him close, all over. All that passion and focus in Ryan's eyes was right there in his mouth, pulling Miguel into him. Ryan had hopped up onto the table to sit...and Miguel hadn't even noticed. Too busy chasing the heat of that skilled needy mouth, wrapped up in the arms Ryan rested over his shoulders, hands on the back of his neck. Ryan swallowing him up. Long lean legs wrapped around him, locking behind him, big heavy boots knocking against the back of his thighs, pulling him into rocking hips. Fuck, the ache of his dick liked that, knew that rhythm. He felt the drag of dull nails over the back of his neck, making him shudder down against Ryan and that slowly starting sweet grind.

As fucking usual, Ryan had a better plan. Miguel wouldn't tell him that with words, wouldn't break those smooth greedy kisses, using his instinctual clutch and thrust into that delicious friction to speak quietly for him instead.

****  
End


End file.
